


Punishment

by UnfamiliarClockwork



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal, F/M, Female Master - Freeform, Light Bondage, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, This shouldn’t have taken this long to write curse you adhd, implied dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfamiliarClockwork/pseuds/UnfamiliarClockwork
Summary: So this recent turn of events, namely the hard chest you were currently pressed against and the hands kneading and sliding over your ass, were a welcome change.





	Punishment

Seconds after you had closed the door to your room closed his hand was on your ass pulling you into his body. 

Sure, admittedly, you had been intentionally riling him up all day. It was intentional after all. He seemed to be awfully preoccupied with the new Caster summon lately. And while you knew someone had to help the new guy it was still annoying that it was taking up so much of Cu’s free time with you.

So this recent turn of events, namely the hard chest you were currently pressed against and the hands kneading and sliding over your ass, were a welcome change.

The only downside really was the hard look Cu was giving you at the moment even as his hands worked. He took a few seconds to study your face before releasing you completely and backing away. 

“Get undress and bend over the bed. Arms behind your back.”

Swallowing thickly, you moved to do exactly that. Arousal coursing hot through you, causing your fingers to shake but not so badly that you didn’t make quick work of removing your clothes. 

Out of the corner of your eye as you bend over you could see him leaning against the door, arms crossed, watching you. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. A glint that said you were going to get exactly what you wanted tonight plus interest. 

You could feel his eyes roaming over your body. Everything was on display in this position you had realized as you laced your fingers together. He could see how wet and flushed you are from the anticipation that was only growing the longer he stared. You could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he considers what to do with you. 

After what felt like an eternity you finally heard him move from his perch at the door. His clothes shuffling and his footsteps across the floor had your breath coming faster. An ache building between your legs and skin starting to tingle the closer he got. 

You weren’t expecting was the soft slide of leather across your biceps instead of hands. 

Your head snapping up and back to look as he secured one of his belts right above your elbows. 

After he was done checking to make sure they were secure but not cutting off circulation he met your eyes. The smile on his face downright sadistic. He nudged the back of your knees and helped lowered your front half onto the bed. 

His footsteps retreating gave you pause but you couldn’t see what he was doing without turning around so instead you pressed your flush face into the bedspread and continue to wait. Knowing whatever was coming was liking something you were both going to enjoy. 

A sound of a drawer opening. Shuffling inside. The sound of a drawer closing. The feeling of him kneeling behind you and the sound of the lube bottle being opened had you shivering. 

Even before the feeling of long graceful fingers circling your rim, you knew where this was going. 

His fingertips moved agonizingly slowly against your rim before one pressed in. Teasing and spreading the lube around. A second following seconds later your body already accustomed to this type of play. 

Low groans falling from your lips while he purposefully drug his fingers against your walls. Teasing. Working to relax you into taking more his wrist twisting with every slow, shallow movement in and out for added sensation. 

The third finger was accompanied by more lube. But just as you started rocking your hips into his hand trying to get him deeper and faster, he removes his fingers completely and a hand comes down hard on your cheek. 

You couldn’t stop the noise that tore out of your throat if you had wanted to. The sharp pain a startling contrast to the feeling of him fingering you open. 

His palm massaging the sharp pain into a pleasant burn that has your breath coming shorter as he leans over you. 

Nibbling up your neck and sliding his tongue along the shell of your ear, hot breath tickling wet skin as he breaths in your ear, low and teasing, “This is suppose to be a punishment you know. I don’t know why you’re getting so excited. Look how wet you are for me.” 

His clean hand coming up to slide gentle fingers along your folds just light enough to be felt as he leans back. But again he stops and removes his hand leaving you more frustrated than before. 

You press your face against the sheet. Groaning. Panting. Desperate for some sort of friction. But before you can get too worked up, you feel a pressure, cold and plastic, back against your rim. 

Vaguely you realize he’s pushing a plug inside you before pulling it out again. Infuriatingly slow over and over again. Giving you the friction that you want but only enough to keeping you aroused. 

He leans back far enough that he isn’t touching you again and snaps “Beg for it”. 

Like a dam breaking, a litany of broken please’s and Cu’s start bubbling unintelligibly from your mouth. With every word, every breath, every broken moan, he pushes it that much deeper until it’s seated as far as it can go, filling you to capacity. 

It’s one of the bigger toys in your collection, just shy of too big. With every movement it presses and drags inside you. Every time you clench a shudder rocks up your spine. Heat pooling in your pelvis. 

You barely have time to recognize what’s happened before he picks you up and flips you onto your back in the middle of the bed. 

Suddenly you’re looking at the ceiling and Cu’s planting his knees on either side of your chest. 

He’s magically devoid of clothes though you never heard him undress. His cock full and leaking inches from your face as his hands slide up your ribs and over your breasts. 

Tweaking and pulling and flicking at your nipples. Each movement of his fingers has you writhing underneath him. Heat pooling under your skin. Arching up into his skilled hands has the plug in your ass shifting and your legs shaking. 

It’s borderline too much. Muscles taunt. The heat of your own skin is unbearable. The throbbing between your legs maddening. 

Settling in, he cups and presses your breasts together. Sliding his cock between them and giving a few experimental thrusts of his hips before meeting your eyes again. 

“After I’m done if you ask nicely I’ll fill your other hole too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got sidetracked by dicks. Typical.


End file.
